


Lit a match just to heat things up (but I got more than I bargained for)

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Denial, i really dont know I'm trying to get all the kinks in this shit, non con, other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and his boyfriend Jack have been a little distant lately due to the mixed signals he's getting from Jack and his friend Zack. But when Gabe gets into the mix during a drunk night out, things get heated, and his jealous boyfriend William isn't happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit a match just to heat things up (but I got more than I bargained for)

Alex came off stage that night in hopes of a long night of drinking but oh man he wasn't expecting what he was greeted with. As his long legs carried his exhausted body down the corridor backstage, his ears picked up on the slight sound of a door in the distance but ignored it. Each of the guys in All Time Low were given their own rooms, but ended up sharing Anyways. Jack obviously calling dibs on sharing with Alex. 

He pushed the door open and went to go to the bathroom...when he heard the door click behind him. 

"Well well what do we have here" the voice cooed. It was soft like honey and flowed into Alex's ears soothingly. It was almost familiar.  
The tall figure came up behind Alex and examined the younger man in front of him.

"Soft skin, fluffy hair, nice height..." He reached around and down to cup Alex's crotch "easily pleased" he smiled. Alex was scared to turn around. He didn't recognise the voice at all and it was starting to give him a small bout of anxiety. 

"You know...now I can see why Gabe got with you. You're such a baby faced cutie" Gabe. The name hit him. Of course he knew who it was. 

Alex turned around slowly, only to be greeted by the tall, long haired William Beckett. Fuck. Gabe had mentioned William before, but he didn't think anything was serious between them. He looked the taller man up and down. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a slim button down black shirt rolled up at the sleeves, exposing his long twig-like arms. His soft chocolate toned hair flowed down the sides of his face and rested on the surface of his shoulders. And his face...his cheekbones and jawline could cut diamond. He was flawless. Angelic. 

"H-hey William" Alex stuttered nervously. "What are you doing here?" 

William smiled devilishly at Alex; his eyes tearing him apart like a wolf and its prey. "I'm here because a little birdie told me my Gabey baby was messed with" he licked the side of Alex's face; Alex cringing at the sandpaper feel of William's tongue against the slight stubble growing from the lack of shaving on this tour. 

"You Know Lexy, I don't like it when people mess with my treasure" William hissed. Alex tried to run around William but he wasn't fast enough. He grabbed his sweaty shirt and pinned him against the wall. 

"I'm not scared of you. I only went down on Gabe, that was it. So whatever you heard was bullshit. Maybe if you hadn't have been so busy with your best mates in We The Kings, you could've done this tour too and this wouldn't have happened." Alex smirked as the taller man became less threatening and relaxed. 

"You're right, Lexy. It was only a blowjob. I've given and got them on tour by many of babes before...so if it is ONLY a blowjob..." William trailed off and pushed the younger boy against the wall again, his lips crushing the other's. 

"Get down on your knees" 

"You can't tell me what to do" Alex shoved William. He scowled at Alex and pushed him onto the couch. 

"Fine, you can't handle a simple blowjob, then I'll get someone who can." Alex tried to get up, but gave in and slumped down in the chair. 

"Fine, I'll fucking suck you off. But I swear to god if you tell anyone..." 

"If I tell anyone, what? You'll bite my dick off? You'll tell Gabe? You'll tell ...jack? What petty comebacks. You wouldn't dare bite my dick, and Gabe and Jack already know" Alex stopped trying to get up and his eyes widened. 

"What?" He whispered. Just as he said that, Jack came out of the bathroom grasping Gabe's arm and joined William in the main room. 

"Jack? Baby what's going on?" Jack shoved Gabe over by Alex and stood there, ignoring his boyfriend. "Baby I sa-" Jack slapped Alex around the face and William laughed. 

"You're all alone Lexy. I've got Jacko and Gabey on my side. Gabey fucked up, so he can't be bad or he knows what'll happen" Alex knew he had fucked up. Bad. Jack came up to Alex's frail body splayed out over the couch and began to tug at his skinny pants. 

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Jack continued to get Alex undressed while Gabe crawled over to William. He didn't talk, he knew exactly what to do. 

"You've been a very bad boy, Gabe. Now, show me you love me" William tugged Gabe's hair by the top and dragged him up to his fly. Gabe's thin fingers worked the button open and pulled the fly down, freeing William's long length. He forgot he went commando. He went to touch William without permission, but he was done already. William's malicious laugh startled the room and even Alex was curious to see what was going on.

"You stupid bitch. Like I'd let you suck me off after what you did. Get over there with that other cheater." Gabe crawled back over to Alex and Jack strutted confidently over to the tall man. 

"Jack..Jacky...Jacko. Quite a piece of work...I see they made you right" his eyes trailed down to Jack's tight pants. Alex looked at Gabe to ask what was going on, but William caught his slight movement too quickly. "What's going on here?" He asked. 

"Nothing that concerns you" Alex spat back. William looked at Jack and before they could run, the two taller men pounced onto Gabe and Alex; tying them down to the sofa after undressing them. Alex's cock was hard and up; as was Gabe's. 

William decided getting them to suck him and Jack off was more like a reward or a "I'm sorry for acting like this" kind of thing. So after a few secretive words between the two, Jack dropped to his knees in front of William and the other two just watched. He pulled William's long cock out of his flared ripped jeans and settled down in front of it. Alex could see the discomfort in Gabe's eyes as his arms struggled to get anywhere even close to his hard leaking cock, and it made him realise his own discomfort. 

"Mmm baby give it to me" William moaned as Jack slid down onto his member and hit the back of his throat. That didn't phase him, though. As the pace got quicker, the two boys got bothered even more by the restriction of their arms. William gripped the skunk haired boy's hair as he got further and further down to his base. Gabe began to fidget and attempted to get off. But to no avail. 

"I can't deal with this shit anymore" Alex whispered over to Gabe. "I have to piss" he announced. William gasped and Jack kept going.

"Um hello? Can I go to the bathroom? I really have to go" Yet again the two boys kept going and finally, William's breath caught. 

"Ahh-ah-I'm co-I'm coming" and with that William's cock shot its load into Jack's mouth. The silky white substance flowing into him. William took a second before he tapped Jack on the shoulder and they left the room, locking it On the way out. 

"If you even dare to move a single inch, I'll know, and I'll punish you worse than this". William's long fingers twisted the knob, and finally Gabe and Alex were alone again. Tied to the couch with no clothes whatsoever and raging hard ons. Gabe looked over to see Alex slightly fidgeting again. 

"Yo what's up? Besides not being able to cum" 

"Dude, I've gotta piss so bad you have no idea" Gabe saw Alex's dick twitching in an attempt to keep everything in and it made Gabe even harder. 

"I can help, but you can't tell anyone" Gabe's eyes screamed of seriousness, but Alex could tell he also meant business. 

"Okay, yeah. Whatever you have to do just hurry" Alex said, but just as he spoke, he felt the warm droplets spilling from his dick and onto his stomach. "Fuck. Hurry" Gabe wiggled down, loosening the restraints enough to get down to Alex's cock. He leaned down and took the head into his mouth. Alex tried to relax but couldn't help holding back. 

"It's okay. Just let go" and with that, Alex gasped and his cock twitched again; expelling the fluids from his cock and into Gabe. Gabe kept swallowing and soon, it was over. Alex's need to sweat reduced and he panted. 

"Thank...you" Gabe sat back up again just as the door began to unlock. 

"Jacko look, they actually kept it together. I think we should reward them, don't you?" William bent down over Gabe and Alex, smirking and reaching into his pant pockets. 

"Oh fuck no" Gabe moaned. 

"Oh fuck yes. It'll be worth the wait, I promise" William replied. He grabbed Gabe's cock first; pumping it a bit driving Gabe right to the edge before slipping on a cock ring. 

"What the fuck, William? I thought we were gonna be nice to them now they've learnt their lesson?" Jack was taken back by the cock rings. He thought they were going to be pleasuring them, not killing them. 

"We are. Maybe you should take a seat too, Jacko" Jack, scared to disobey, sat reluctantly next to his boyfriend; his erection growing painfully at the sight of the two boys in cock rings. Distracted by this though, Jack didn't realise the cock ring that had been secured around his throbbing member. He didn't say anything. 

William circled the head of Gabe's cock slowly, licking around it and driving Gabe mad. His slender hand grasped around Gabe's cock and pumped it agonisingly slow just to bring Gabe right to the edge. He was so close; tears beading in his eyes. He continued to torture Gabe and finally took the ring off. Gabe arched at the feel of the ring sliding off his cock; free at last. 

"William...can I?" Gabe gasped as he licked the side of his cock. He continued to draw the Precum out of Gabe until finally; 

"Now" and that was all it took before Gabe was spurting everywhere. Cum gripping the sides of the couch and William's defined face.


End file.
